


Calleigh's New Years

by BrokePerception



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh ponders over what has come, and what might come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calleigh's New Years

Calleigh sighed, and turned around in her bed, looking at the digits of her little alarm clock. Soon, it would be another year. Twenty-eight minutes left. She had turned eighteen this year, yet she was alone at home for this event. She didn't really see New Years Eve as a special event, and maybe being alone to _celebrate_ it for the eighteenth year in row was the exact reason why.

Calleigh's father had long left Louisiana since the divorce, and then her mother… her mother was out with her other divorced friends. Lorelai wasn't a real authority figure as a parent. She was more someone who liked to curl up on the couch with her only daughter and watch silly girl movies. Tonight, however, she was out with friends.

And her three brothers had left early in the afternoon already, and were now most likely painting the town red. Calleigh had no company.

Calleigh was allowed to go out, too, ever since she'd been sixteen. However, her boyfriend had dumped her with a text the day before. The two had been supposed to go to Kay's party together, but she hadn't felt like seeing him with his new girlfriend. He'd take her there instead of Calleigh. And the best (or worst) part of it all, was that she'd considered Evelyn as her best friend. Up until that text, of course.

She looked at the alarm clock again, right when it turned 0:00. A tear slid down her cheek into the pillow. She hadn't told her mother anything about Thomas. Maybe she'd have stayed home, then.

Whatever. She'd tell her mom when she was being asked about it. Another year. And time for a new boyfriend, maybe. Or maybe for a life without guys at all. Whatever. She closed her eyes slowly and smiled. Ah well, it could only be better.


End file.
